Blessed
by Itoma
Summary: UtawarerumonoInuyasha crossover. Nuwakag. Nuwangi has a bad dream and wakes up wondering about the future of him and his family.


**Blessed**

By: Itoma

Category: Inuyasha/Utawarerumono Crossover

Rating: pg-13

Pairing: Kagome/Nuwangi

(border)

Nuwangi sat up in his bed, panting heavily. Looking down at his wife who slept peacefully beside him, his eyes traveling down to her swollen stomach. Slowly whipping the sweat from his brow he realized he had been dreaming, or remembering more like it. He had dreamed of when Tusukuru had died, because he and his father had come the village she resided in, he dreamed of when his troops had abandoned him, leaving to be captured by Hakuoro and the rebels, then he remembered when he was graciously let go by his childhood friend Eruruu and he was given a second chance.

(flashback)

After many weeks of traveling, Nuwangi had finally reached a village in Kuccha Keccha, unfortunately he was on his last legs and what little supplies he had had run out two days ago. His unique silver hair was covered in dust and dirt, his clothes weren't fairing well either. His pants were covered with holes and tears. His shirt had holes all over the front and back and he was missing his left sleeve. His clothe shoes didn't even exist any more, he had been walking bear foot for the past week leaving his feet covered in small cuts and bruises. The second he was inside the village his body collapsed from fatigue. His vision had become blurry as he watched someone start dragging him away before he blacked out.

Next when he awoke he noticed that his feet had been bandaged, he was wearing a large blue kimono, and that the world was suddenly spinning. Falling back down in the bed he was in he heard a small feminen gasp from across the room.

"Sir please don't move around to much, who have a fever and you'll only aggravate it by moving," Spoke a female voice.

Tilting his head, he noticed a young woman about his age bending over him. Her large chocolate brown eyes reflecting her genuein kindness and concern, as she lightly dabbed a wet cloth on his head.

"W-whats going on," Nuwangi said, as he tried to sit up, only to be held down by the woman.

"Don't sit up. Just lye back and rest okay. I found you outside my hut when I came home and I couldn't just leave you there so please just calm down and rest for a while," The woman explained, as she unconciously pulled back a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Why are you helping me...," Nuwangi asked, as he reached his hand up only to have her gently grab it.

"Kagome, and I told you I couldn't just leave, I can't leave anyone if I know I can help them. Now rest," Kagome answered, as she slowly placed his hand in his lap and continued to dab the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Kagome huh? Nice name...mines Nuwangi," Nuwangi stated, before he fell back asleep.

(end flashback)

"Nuwangi...dear why are you up," Kagome said, as she rolled over groggily in the bed. Raising her hand to touch Nuwangi's cheek.

"Its nothing, just had a bad dream, go back to sleep," Nuwangi whispered, as he lightly ran is hand through Kagome's raven locks.

"It was that dream again...wasn't it," Kagome retorted, sitting up and gently taking Nuwangi's hand from her hair.

Nuwangi remained silent leaning forward and resting his head against Kagome's shoulder.

"Nuwangi, please don't let it get to you. Everything is in the past now, the war is over and we have each other," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around her partner.

"I know... its just after everything I've done, all the people I've hurt. It feels like its all going to come back at me," Nuwangi stated.

"Don't worry... I won't let anything bad happen to the father of my child," Kagome said.

"Thank you... my love. I'll do the same for you, nothing will harm my family," Nuwangi said, placing a kiss on Kagome's forhead.

"Good, now lets get back to sleep. My nine month check up is in the morning and I want us both to be completely awake," Kagome said, as she laid down on the bed. Bringing Nuwangi down with her and resting his head against her bossum.

"Alright," Nuwangi stated, resting his hand on Kagom's stomach and falling into a light sleep.

And all was quiet through out the night... and the world was at peace.

"...Nuwangi.. My water just broke," Kagome said.


End file.
